onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sora, Warrior of the Sea
}} Sora, Warrior of the Sea is a popular comic strip published in the World Economic Journal. Premise The comic tells the story of the fictional Marine hero Sora, who can walk on water, and Sora's battles against the evil armies of Germa 66. In these battles, Sora is assisted by a transforming robot and a pet seagull. According to Vito, Sora's battles are based on the exploits of real Marine heroes, to serve as propaganda to increase support for the Marine cause. By contrast, Pekoms revealed that Germa 66 was chosen as the model for the comic's villain group because the reputation of its commanders was so closely associated with evil. This has led to a widespread (and mistaken) belief that Germa 66 is a mythical organization. The "No. 3" member of Germa 66 in the comic is known as . He is a troublesome enemy who is able to blend in with his surroundings and become invisible. According to Trafalgar Law, Stealth Black's suit and ability match Sanji's Raid Suit. Readership The Fire Tank Pirates' advisor, Vito, is known to be a huge fan of the comic strip, having read it since he was a child. He also explained that the comic has a wide readership, being popular across the world. It is especially popular in North Blue, and Trafalgar Law is also a huge fan of the protagonist but despised the Germa 66. Basil Hawkins and X Drake also seemed to be avid readers as they instantly recognize Sanji's Raid Suit. It is possible that Nami has also read (or at least encountered) the comic, as she recognized the Germa 66 name but attributed it to a "mythical evil army" that did not really exist. For this reason, she was highly skeptical and ultimately shocked to learn that Sanji was intimately connected to the comic's antagonists. The Yonko Big Mom is also aware of the comic, and at least some of her subordinates are its readers. One of her soldiers became flustered after seeing Germa 66's commanders - particularly Vinsmoke Reiju and Vinsmoke Ichiji - up close, expressing admiration for their "coolness". Trafalgar Law read the comics back in his days in North Blue. From it, he was able to recognize Sanji's Raid Suit, the base design for Stealth Black, and the abilities associated with it. He also expressed that everyone in North Blue knew of Germa, and his personal dislike for the Evil Army, the latter sentiment shared by Sanji. Trivia *The symbol on Sora's cape appears to be a combination of the Marines' and the World Government's symbols. *In Vito's thoughts about the comic, the Germa 66 villains that can be seen facing Sora bear a resemblance to members of the Vinsmoke Family: **In the manga: ***The agents wearing cloaks bearing the numbers "1" and "2" are possible references to Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji, respectively. ***The cloaked, helmeted figure towering over the agents is a possible reference to Vinsmoke Judge. ***The slender figure to their side may be a possible reference to Vinsmoke Reiju. **In the anime, the parallels between the Vinsmoke Family and comic's villains are more obvious: ***Germa 66's leaders are clearly shown to be a group of five (four men and a woman). ***The color schemes of the Vinsmoke siblings are roughly preserved; the exception is Ichiji, who appears in an orange, rather than red, outfit. References Site Navigation ca:Sora, el Guerrer del Mar it:Sora, il guerriero dei mari ru:Сора, Воин Моря pt-br:Sora, o Guerreiro do Mar pl:Sora, wojownik mórz Category:Literature